The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method allowing to separate materials of various type based on the different respective softening temperatures.
The apparatus and the method are particularly useful in the field of treating and recycling of plastics materials obtained from post-consumption objects, such as polyethylene terephtalate PET and other materials, from which substances and/or further contaminant materials are to be removed.